Ocean's Tales
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: Sparrabeth. Drabbles/Viñetas. "El océano tiene historias, algunas olvidadas, algunas presentes. Siempre hay secretos que contar".
1. Regalo

**"The Ocean's Tales"**  
_(Piratas del Caribe Drabbles)_  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Genero:** Angst/General  
**Tipo:** Drabbles  
**Pareja:** Ninguna  
**Sinopsis:** "Una vez cada año, regresa con un regalo".  
**Palabras:** 165 palabras  
**Disclaimer:** Pirátas del Caribe pertenecen a Disney y todos sus derechos reservados.

* * *

**Regalo **

El sonido de las risas infantiles, los rizos oscuros de sus cabellos, el color bronceado de su piel, el brillo en sus ojos castaños, mientras empuñando la espada de juegos entre sus manos trataba de batallar con los otros niños, mientras su vestido azulado se movía con cada paso que daba, defendiendo su posición. En la distancia un desconocido a ella, la observaba con minuciosidad, explorando con sus ojos oscuros cada detalle físico del pequeño cuerpo femenino, con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Con cuidado y sin ser visto, coloco en la piedra hacia el puerto un objeto, mientras sosteniendo su sombrero lo bajaba un poco en honor a la pequeña cumpleañera.

El sonido de unos pasos alejarse, captaron la atención de la niña y sus pequeños compañeros y acercándose al lugar donde los había escuchado, no encontró nada más que el vació y como cada año en su corta vida, un valioso regalo brillando sobre la piedra que daba al basto mar.

* * *

**Notas: **¡Hola!, muchas gracias por leer mi pequeña historia, últimamente he decidio escribir unos pequeños Drabbles, no se como se escriben en español, sobre los pirátas del caribe, espero les agraden, los Drabbles son historias cortas contadas en pequeños parráfos, esta historia contará historias en particular en diferentes visiones, hay pistas ocultas en las mismas, en fin. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto! 

**Atte:  
**Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)


	2. Brazos

**"The Ocean's Tales"**  
_(Piratas del Caribe Drabbles)_  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Genero:** General/Drama  
**Tipo:** Drabbles  
**Pareja:** Personaje Original POV  
**Sinopsis:** "Su corazón solo observaba el amplio oceáno, en medio de la tormenta, mientras esperaba que su esposo, olvidara aquel viejo amor".  
**Palabras:** 140 palabras  
**Disclaimer:** Pirátas del Caribe pertenecen a Disney y todos sus derechos reservados.

* * *

**Brazos**

Las ventanas de madera se movían con fuerza, golpeándose la una contra la otra, mientras una mujer las cerraba una y otra vez para cubrir el interior de su pequeña casa de la tormenta que se desarrollaba sobre el mar, como si llorara la pérdida de una ninfa de sus aguas. La joven mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes miro a su joven esposo, mientras este miraba perdido en la distancia del mar tormentoso.

Con sus brazos delgados cubrió el cuerpo masculino, acariciando el cabello castaño de su cabeza, transmitiendo con el abrazo sentimientos cálidos para con él, mientras dejaban continuar la tormenta, cerrando sus ojos trató con su abrazo desaparecer la extraña sensación de pérdida y recuerdo de una joven tan apasionada e indomable como el mismo océano que la tormenta traía al corazón de su esposo.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han entrado a leer estos drabbles, en especial a **Thairis**, por leer mis drabbles, gracias por tus comentarios!. Los Drabbles cuentan una sola historia, en diferentes perspectivas, pero no necesariamente en orden cronológico, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta pronto! 

**Atte:  
**Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)


	3. Decisión

**"The Ocean's Tales"  
**_(Piratas del Caribe Drabbles)_  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Genero:** Angst/Drama  
**Tipo:** Drabbles  
**Pareja:** Ninguna  
**Sinopsis:** "Aunque la niña fuera suya, sabía que no podía criarla.  
**Palabras:** 107 palabras  
**Disclaimer:** Pirátas del Caribe pertenecen a Disney y todos sus derechos reservados.

* * *

**Decisión **

Aunque el océano representará la libertad, no era el lugar preciso para criar a una niña recién nacida y mientras sus sentidos comenzaban a volverse borrosos, por el efecto del ron en su organismo, no dejaba de pensar en la decisión correcta para la pequeña que descansaba en la cuna y en la promesa que le había dado a la mujer, quién le había robado el corazón y cuya alma siempre apasionada llenaba su ser, tomó un sorbo más de licor mientras la culpaba de su muerte y la soledad dejada en su vida, mirando el ron en sus manos, murmuró "pirata", ante su amado recuerdo.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han entrado a leer estos drabbles, gracias a **Jackelin Sparrow y su cálida bienvenida**, gracias por tus comentarios!. Los Drabbles cuentan una sola historia, en diferentes perspectivas, pero no necesariamente en orden cronológico, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta pronto!. 

**Atte:  
**Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)


	4. Padre

**"The Ocean's Tales"**  
_(Piratas del Caribe Drabbles)_  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Genero:** Family  
**Tipo:** Drabbles  
**Personaje:** Will Turner/Personaje Original.  
**Sinopsis:** "Extendiendo sus brazos, la envolvió en ellos".  
**Palabras:** 83 palabras  
**Disclaimer:** Piratas del Caribe pertenecen a Disney y todos sus derechos reservados.

* * *

**Padre**

Observó como la pequeña daba sus primeros pasos, con brazos abiertos se arrodilló frente a ella para recibirla, mientras a su lado, su joven esposa de ojos verdes le sonreía cariñosamente.

Envolviendo los primeros pasos con detenimiento, la pequeña infante, de ojos castaños y rizos oscuros que adornaban su cabeza, sonrió alegremente ante el abrazo del hombre frente a ella, cerrando sus tiernos ojos, escuchando los latidos del corazón adulto y la seguridad que le brindaba, mientras la sujetaba contra su pecho.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que continuan leyendo estos cortos Drabbles, y también a Thairis y Jackelin Sparrow por sus comentarios!. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.

**Atte:**  
Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)


	5. Belleza

**"The Ocean's Tales"  
**_(Piratas del Caribe Drabbles)_  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Genero:** Drama/Familia  
**Tipo:** Drabbles  
**Pareja:** Ninguna  
**Sinopsis:** "Porque era hija del mar".  
**Palabras:** 113 palabras  
**Disclaimer:** Piratas del Caribe pertenecen a Disney y todos sus derechos reservados.

* * *

**Belleza**

Los ojos castaños y el cabello oscuro rizado cayendo sobre su espalda; los labios rosados carnosos que adornaban aquellas mejillas bronceadas, mientras el vestido de cumpleaños de color caoba se ceñía sobre su cuerpo con el corsé realzando con encanto su agraciado busto.

Admirando su rostro en el espejo detalló con cuidado cada una de sus propias facciones, pues su belleza era muy diferente de sus hermanos, sobre todo, su hermana pequeña. Era tan distinta su visión del océano ante sus ojos, que ella sabía que su belleza se escondía como un secreto en lo profundo del corazón de sus padres, por cuanto ella era hija del mar y no de ellos.

* * *

**Notas:** llevó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí uno de estos Drabbles o viñetas (T_T). Volví. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!.


	6. Manos

**The Ocean's Tales  
**_(Piratas del Caribe Drabbles)_  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Genero:** Drama/Familia  
**Tipo:** Drabbles  
**Pareja:** Jack/Elizabeth  
**Sinópsis:** "Bajo su piel, descanzaba la vida de ambos".  
**Palabras:** 90 palabras  
**Disclaimer:** Piratas del Caribe pertenecen a Disney y todos sus derechos reservados.

* * *

**Manos **

Coloco su mano anillada sobre la piel pálida de su amplio vientre, con cierto recelo, mientras bajo su mano podía sentir un delicado movimiento, como si se tratase del aleteo de una mariposa; sorprendido alejó su mano bruscamente, mirando con sus ojos oscuros atónitos de miedo, confusión y curiosidad, los ojos castaños de la mujer de cabello rubio frente a él, mientras la suave sonrisa que provenía de aquellos labios rosados se convertía en música para sus oídos.

* * *

Notas: ¡Muchas gracias LizzieSwannS!. Por fin en la larga continuidad de todas esta viñetas revelo la pareja... ¡muchas gracias por leer a todos!.


	7. Culpable

**"The Ocean s Tales"**  
_(Piratas del Caribe Drabbles)_  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Genero:** Drama/Familia  
**Tipo:** Drabbles  
**Personaje:** Jack Sparrow  
**Sinopsis:** _"Era la culpable... y no pod a ver su rostro".  
_**Palabras:** 96 palabras  
**Disclaimer:** Piratas del Caribe pertenecen a Disney y todos sus derechos reservados.

* * *

**Culpable**

La mujer morena frente a él murmur algo sin mucho sentido, al menos en ese instante las palabras no tenía sentido. Había a bebido toda la noche y la conciencia de su mente se encontraba más borrosa y confusa de lo usual. Vió mover las manos de la mujer, de un lado a otro, hasta que molesta las colocó sobre su cintura y reclamó: _abandono de un inocente. _Bebió un poco más de la botella de ron, admitiendo con una sonrisa sarcástica, que no podía mirar el rostro de la culpable de la muerte de su **amada** pirata.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Gracias por cintinuar leyendo y también gracias a quiénes dejan Reviews!. _Mizu!!! Gracias! te adoro!_ . Espero continuén con esta serie de drabbles, muchas gracias por entrar a leer. ¡Nos vemos!.


	8. Hija

**The Ocean s Tales  
**_(Piratas del Caribe Drabbles)_  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

**Genero:** Drama/Familia  
**Tipo:** Drabbles  
**Personaje:** William Turner  
**Sinópsis:** _"Una hija, es aquella que amas en tu coraz n... sin necesidad de que lleve tu carne o tu sangre"._  
**Palabras:** 126 palabras  
**Disclaimer:** Piratas del Caribe pertenecen a Disney y todos sus derechos reservados.

* * *

**Hija **

Era una noche tormentosa, cuando las puertas se escucharon, con cuidado y con la luz encendida en el candelabro de aceite. Su esposa se levantó de la mesa, mientras acomodaba su cabello rojizo, abriendo las puertas de madera, recibieron así, a la sombra de un hombre empapado por la lluvia, cubriendo con sus ropas de pirata un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron en sorpresa cuando le entrego a la pequeña infante, en sus brazos, la cual descansaba ajena al mundo que la rodeaba, y sin mirar atrás el hombre desapareció en la sombras, de la misma forma en la que había llegado, dejando a la pequeña dormitando en sus cálidos brazos y en los susurros amorosos de su esposa.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y aún más por todos los calurosos mensajes!. Pronto escribiré mi primer fic :). Gracias por animarme a continuar.


End file.
